Gnome Restaurant
Gnome Restaurant is a minigame that involves Gnome cooking, and delivering it. To start the minigame, talk to Aluft Gianne Jr in Grand Tree. It is strongly recommended that you have completed The Grand Tree quest. Seeking Employment Speak to Gianne Jr in Grand Tree, he's north of where the bank is on the first floor. He will tell you to speak to Aluft Gianne snr. to learn the art of gnome cooking, and Blurberry to learn the art of gnome cocktails. Speak to Aluft Gianne (he's one platform west of junior) and he will get you to prepare four different gnome dishes. Trade Hudo just north to get any additional ingredients if you mess up, and use the gnome cooking range to cook the food there too. Speak to Blurberry, he is on the same floor but in the south-east section of the tree. He will get you to prepare four different cocktails. Trade Haeckel Funch just to the east to get additional ingredients if you mess up. Once you have completed cooking and cocktail making you can now run a delivery service around RuneScape. The sequence is... * Get a new task from Aluft Gianne Jr * Make the gnome food or cocktail required * Deliver the food to the required destination within the time limit. You are given a delivery box which you can click on at any time to refresh your memory as to what the current food required and destination is. You may choose an easy task which involves walking from Grand Tree to somewhere close to deliver the food, or a hard task that involves travel all over RuneScape. Easy task generally have a time limit of around 6 minutes, whereas Hard tasks are generally around 11 minutes. Because the bank is very close to junior, all you should really have in your inventory is coins and possibly a few teleports. Amulet of Glory and Ring of Dueling teleports are very useful for returning to Grand Tree via the glider. Food and Drinks Generally, all ingredients are available by trading either Heckel Funch for cocktail ingredients or Hudo for cooking ingredients. The only two items which cannot be obtained are King Worms and Toads Legs, both of which can be found just west of the tree itself in a swamp area. These items can also be pickpocketed from Gnomes. If you need to, buy a gnome cocktail manual and gnome cooking manual, but this is generally unnecessary. Destinations Easy orders In or around Tree Gnome Stronghold to be completed within 6 minutes, earns 1 credit towards 12 needed for 1 food item in reward token. * Burkor - tower guard southeast of Gnomeball field * Brimstail - southwest part of Tree Gnome Stronghold just east of bridge, enter Hollowed rock to go into cave * Captain Errdo - gnome glider pilot top level of Grand Tree * Coach - walks clockwise around outside of Gnomeball Field * Dalilah - Aluft restaurant customer northwest in Grand Tree on second level * Damwin - cheerleader in pub/bar second tree east of gnome ball field * Eebel - in tree south Stronghold just east of cave * Ermin - spinner south of magic tree south-east of Agility Training Area * Femi - trader just outside south gates * Froono - boy in tree south of bank and south of magic tree and west of Agility Training Area * Guard Vemmeldo - bank west of Agility Training Area * Gulluck - armourer upstairs on third level of Grand Tree on south * His Royal Highness King Narnode (Shareen) - base of Grand Tree * Meegle - Terrorbird breeder in southwest of Tree Gnome Stronghold west of bridge * Perrdur - Aluft restaurant customer northwest in Grand Tree on second level * Rometti - Master Tailor who trades fine fashion northeast in Grand Tree on second level * Sarble - in Swamp field west of the Grand Tree * Trainer Nacklepen - in Tortoise pen north of swamp * Wurbel - gnomeball fan up in the tree south of gnome ball field Hard orders Anywhere in RuneScape to be completed within 11 minutes, earns 3 credits toward 12 needed for 1 food item in reward token. * Ambassador Ferrnook - On the first floor of Varrock castle, search the area around the stairs. He'll be at a dead end near a suit of armour and a combat dummy. * Ambassador Gimblewap - upstairs in Ardougne castle. * Ambassador Spanfipple - upstairs in the Falador castle, anywhere on second level * Brambickle - north Trollweis mountain near exit ice trolls cave. See Troll Romance quest for directions. * Captain Bleemadge - top of white wolf mountain * Captain Daerkin - centre of the stands in the Duel Arena. * Captain Dalbur - pilot of glider in Al-kharid * Captain Klemfoodle - Karamja pilot * Captain Ninto - in dwarf bar beneath white wolf mountain * G.L.O. Carranock - in the shipyard on Karamja * Garkor - near the king on Ape Atoll * Gnormadium Avlafrim - glider pilot in Feldip Hills * Hazelmere - island chain east of Yanille, up a ladder. Very close to Fairy ring code "CLS". * King Bolren - inside Tree Gnome Village next to Spirit Tree * Lieutenant Shepbur/Schepbur - battlefield of khazard, south side of the river, near the giant tortoises and just outside the Tree Gnome Village * Penwie - wandering around just west of glider on Karamja. * Professor Imblewyn - in Magic Guild, ground floor. * Professor Manglethorp - west side of main Keldagrim hall on ground floor near the door. * Professor Onglewip - just outside the blue wizards tower south of Draynor Village. * Wingstone - Just north of the Agility Pyramid near Nardah. Rewards For each delivery there is a reward token. For fast deliveries, there is an increased chance of obtaining a tip. Being able to make fast "hard deliveries" is a good way to obtain decent rewards from this minigame. It is imperative that you speak through the entire dialogue when delivering food or you will not be given a reward. It is also important to not get attacked when delivering food as it will also stop you from receiving a reward if you are mid dialogue. This primarily occurs with Gnormadium Avlafrim and Captain Bleemadge. Reward tokens Additionally, you receive points for completing a delivery. Every 'easy' delivery you make gives you one point. Hard deliveries earn 3 points. After you earn 12 points, your first token is given. After that, every twelve points you earn gives you an additional food item to be delivered. You can have up to ten items of food delivered to you at once. This is not instant, it will be gnome food such as those served in Grand Tree and you make during the game, and you will need free inventory spots to hold the food. Using the Bones to Peaches spell is a much better option. NOTE: You can get 2 or more unique items at once as tips (such as gnome scarves or goggles). So it is possible to have gnome goggles as a tip, then get them again as another tip while still owning another pair, although the instance is rare. Easy delivery tips * Coins Hard delivery item tips Unique items * Gnome Goggles * Gnome scarf * 5 seed pods - these may be used to instantly transport yourself to the Grand Tree. They are consumed when used. * Gnome mint cake - restores 50% energy Other items * Herbs - 3 Toadflax, 1 Snapdragon * Uncut Gems - Red topaz, Diamond, 3-5 Emeralds, 2-3 Jade, 6-10 Sapphires, 2-3 Rubies, 3 Opals * Runes - 11 Death runes, 10-15 Nature runes, 9 Soul runes, 10 Law runes, 11 Cosmic runes * Untipped crossbow bolts - Mithril, Adamant, or Runite. * Half of a key * 97 noted Pure essence * Gnomeball * Birds nest * Raw oomlie bird meat * Snake charm